Juxtaposed Jesus
by TheInflictedFinger
Summary: Temaricentric. Angst, self mutilation OOC AU Why won't anyone help me?[Gift for NNCS]


A low whimper escaped her lips as her knee began to jerk in uncontrollable spasms, fear and anxiety turning her into its puppet.

The scribbling of pen on paper paused suddenly, dying off to leave the chilled room in an uncomfortable silence. Temari choked lightly on saliva that had somehow made its way into her dry throat, being sucked in along with hyperventilated breaths into her lungs.

"Temari-san...if its alright with you, I'd like to pass you over to our neighboring clinic for the more...serious cases. I don't think your treatment here is improving your current state...Temari-san?"The gravelly impersonal tone of the doctor's changed slightly to one of concern as he noticed the tremors wracking the young girls body."Did you take your medicine this morning?"

Temari's lips twitched upward contorted her face in a grotesque mockery of a casual smile as her dilated pupils looked up through dirty blonde hair on her psychiatrist."You're giving up on me? Ha! I knew it! Fuck you and your fucking lies and fucking treatment!"

The doctor frowned, looking faintly offended as he set the clipboard on his small desk jutting from the fingerpainted walls. "It's not that we're necassarily giving up on you, Temari-san. Its that our facilities are merely meant for weekly patients. Im afraid your case... is a bit much for a child's clinic. I would like you to check into an adult clinic that should be able to handle your...sickness."

Red dots danced in front of her eyes as a faint sense of deja vu crept over her senses to permiate her every thought. The distinct feeling of inhaling chlorine began to creep up her airways as tears pricked at the corners of her eyes. A far-off ringing and sounds of muffled screams seemed to drift in through headphones and into her eardrums, causing her to slap calloused palms over said ears. "I hate you..,"Temari choked out faintly, a loud, ugly sob cut off halfway as she once more choked on saliva."I just need SOMEONE. Someone or something! Just fucking give it to me now!"

Appearing only slightly alarmed, the male doctor stood and slung his clipboard under his arm."You should have took your medicine this morning as instructed, the only thing I could give you right now without a signature or more thorough diagnosis would be mild pain medication to lesson the pain in your head."

"Please help me..Please.."

"You are legally an adult now, Temari-san, all's I need is a verbal confirmation and I can have one of our staff transpot you to the clinic where they have the necassary drugs and people to help you."

"It hurts.."

"The pain will leave if you just agree."

"Yes...please...help me."

"Hai."A door shut, leaving her sitting in the old plastic chair, a clock in the room ticking quietly as the seconds seemingly flew by, eyes roving in the young blondes head as she desperately looked from wall to wall, to the ceiling and floor in a search for something to distract her from the noises, the deafening sound of insanity and pain and hopelessness.

"They will take you now." A voice said from the doorway. The girl jerked as if electricuted, staring wide-eyed at the female technician standing in the doorway, eyes furrowed as she looked Temari over worriedly.

"Please follow me, do you need help walking?"

"N-no. I just..my head.."

The brunette smiled shakily, nodding once before turning, looking over her shoulder to make sure her charge was following. "The van is just outside the entrance, the staff at the clinic will be waiting at the adult clinic to immediately give you treatment, we just need your signature for confimation..."

Temari moaned despairingly and shook her head, pushing past the woman and through the glass doors to the sidewalk, ignoring the woman's indignant gasp as she clutched the clipboard to her chest.

A large man wearing a doctor's jacket carefully helped her inside the van, waving the female doctor away impatiently. Voices and screams blurred together in a messy splatter inside her mind. The trembling still had not ceased in her limbs, and by now her overexerted muscles were beginning to ache, but as her mind was jolted to awareness when the van's engine was started by the driver, as did the strange noises plaguing her tired mind. Glassy blue eyes glanced around her surroundings, taking in the tinted window and smell of medicines.

"Fuck! Temari! Hold him down!"

"KILL!ILL KILL YOU YOU FILTHY FUCKING-"

"Kankuro! Just let him go! He's too strong, we'll have to get some help-"

A pained scream cut her off as the snap of her little brother's bones rang through the house."Fuck! FUCKING HELP ME HOLD HIM DOWN TEMARI!"

"STOP IT GAARA!JUST STOP-"

Kankuro's arm hung uselessly whilst he used his other to pin his brother's neck to the floor, trying to ignore the creaking of his own bones as the sand crept over and around his wrist.

"TEMARI!"

Tears of horror spilled over the blondes eyes as her hand flew to her mouth. Her other little brother, Gaara, flashed her a fanged grin and held out his arm, only to close his hand sharply.

Sand swarmed in and closed in on Kankuro, suffocated screams ringing out before being abruptly cut off, a dying moan the only thing heard before bloodstained sand fell away harmlessly to the floor. Gaara closed his eyes in ecastasy, breathing heavily before standing. His shoulders sloped lazily, stance decievingly relaxed as his hungry red-tinted aqua eyes surveyed his sister.

"I love you Temari." He hissed before holding out his arm, sand shooting towards her.

A scream bubbled up in her throat, causing Temari to claw at her flesh, trying to scrape off the suffocating sand, reality snuck in at the edges of her vision as the familiar sting of cold steel of a stretched came around.

Rusty wheels creaked and squealed as they turned a corner, flourescent lights flashing under her trembling lids as she wiped trembling sweaty hands down her face, moaning in despair.

"Help him...Help me...Help.." Her mumbled mantras blurred and embraced eachother as doors opened and doctors looked down on her.

"Fu-cking..voices.."She rasped before sighing in relief at the sting of a needle in her arm. Dark embraced her mind and she exhaled slowly, euphoric sleep finally arrived.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Just got done reading TD03's recentest chapter of No One Could KNow. (God I love that story..) And had to write this in my fit of utmost teenage depression..forgive me for not instead writing a chapter but the surge of emotion I couldnt really put into a pre-destined chapter, you see... it had to be a seperate story that shaped and molded itself as I let my emotions pour out and this is the result.. isn't as horrifying and angsty as I wanted it to be.. maybe I'll write another one... there will be no more chapters to this..I pulled this outta my ass.

I hope to update my stories very soon since my computer is now fixed...unfortunately I had to carry my pet into the woods and bury her myself after she died last weekend... some kid decided to pick on the poor tired female (That would be me) And kicked a trashcan into me and threatened me and started making fun of me (Just yesterday) calling me a cutter and freak and blahblah... I just shoved him and walked away...just one of those weeks where you want to just...give up...cause me brothers graduating..his ceremony is tomorrow too...its sad... -sighs- ANYWAYS

Please review...once again, I wholeheartedly apologise for not updating one of my other stories... -huggles all readers- I hope I drag my fucking lazy self out of my stupid self-absorbed despair once more and stay alive long enough to update (No thats not a threat for suicide, lol, im being lazy and joking that all my exhaustion and stress will kill me off)


End file.
